


Not Really a Puppy

by Mywriting



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub, DomSub, EXO - Freeform, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Human Kim Jongin | Kai, KaiSoo - Freeform, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rutting, Virginity, Wolf Do Kyungsoo | D.O, sookai, wolf - Freeform, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mywriting/pseuds/Mywriting
Summary: Jongin is lonely and decides to adopt a dog..only his dog isn't really what it seems.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Not Really a Puppy

Jongin had a problem.

He was lonely. Not to be too extreme, but he was crippled with loneliness. Now, of course, he had his pet goldfish named Richard, but he couldn't really count it as any form of companionship. 

Richard was actually the result of one of his -many- terrible decisions. Jongin didn't think well under pressure, so sometimes he was left making impulsive and questionable choices. He owned plenty of strange paintings, oddly shaped vases, and poorly sewn rugs to work as a testament to his poor decision-making ability.

Baekhyun, his former neighbor, knew about Jongin's problem. So he took advantage of that. Because he was moving, he wasn't going to be able to take Richard with him. Jongin didn't want to take care of a fish, but Baekhyun had guilt-tripped him with a terrible dialogue about how sad Richard would feel about being abandoned, and that the fish would probably suffer a tragic death if it didn't find a good home -ideally, Jongin's home. 

So now he was stuck with a mentally challenged fish -it was dumber than any other fish he had laid eyes on before- that provided no sense of comfort or companionship that Jongin craved. 

Because he was sick of drowning in loneliness, he decided that it was time to get himself a dog. He had always wanted one, so it was only a matter of time before he adopted an adorable bundle of joy. It was a great idea, he thought because dogs loved him -and he, really really really loved dogs. They were affectionate, loyal, and fun. 

He would finally have someone to play with, take walks with, cuddle with, and even share a bed with. He could maybe even be able to cry on it sometimes. The very idea of draping himself around a fluffy, tail-wagging companion, while dramatically sobbing, had him sighing dreamily. 

When he had posted about his plans on his Tumblr blog excitedly, an anonymous anon had asked him why he didn't just try to get laid or go on a date. Jongin ignored it, huffing in offense. How could he get a date, let alone get laid, if he never really left the house? He worked as an editor, so he got to work from home. He also had crippling social anxiety and became a nervous wreck whenever he stepped foot outdoors, so he didn't really plan on changing his social life anytime soon. 

No, he was going to get a dog. Dogs couldn't betray you or hurt you. They wouldn't make fun of you or judge you for anything. 

Dogs were amazing and loving, and of course -dogs were man's best friend. Jongin desperately wanted a best friend.

The pet shop was like a paradise of cute puppies; small, adorable fluff-balls lined the walls in comfy play-pens and closures. Jongin was a little overwhelmed by all of the different shelves for puppy supplies, and the variety of brands and colors they came in. Not only that, but there were so many different breeds of puppies, that all yipped and wagged welcomingly. If he could, Jongin would adopt them all. 

A toy poodle was giving him the eyes, but before he could reach down to pet and cuddle (and give his heart), a low growl sounded from near a far off shelf. Intrigued, Jongin had sent one last adoring glance to the poodle, before searching for the owner of said growl. 

He was surprised to find the source locked away in a large cage, shoved into a corner in the back of the store. The growling became louder, and just a little bit more viscous. A monster of a mutt was curled up inside, glaring daggers at Jongin. It had black fur, and large brown eyes. Its snout was curled into a snarl, clearly unhappy to be approached. 

Jongin's attention wasn't focused on the hostile beast but was drawn to the large, white note attached to the cage. He could feel his heart clench, and his mind began to twist with persuasion when he read that the dog was in desperate need of a home. 

-Dodo has been moving from home-to-home for the past few years. Can't live with other animals. One-person pet. Has one year left in the shop before waiting limit has been reached.

One year before the waiting limit has been reached...Jongin didn't even want to guess what that meant. It was at that moment, that he decided to adopt Dodo. Of course, he could always change the dog's name, because, really? Dodo? Hilarious. 

"Excuse me, sir," Jongin called awkwardly, making the old man sitting behind the front counter strain to look over at him. He looked tired and grumpy and intimidating to Jongin's anxious self. He was fighting waves of anxiety off while shifting where he stood. He was so determined to get a pet, so he wouldn't let anything, even social anxiety, get in his way. 

"I would like to see about, um, checking out, um, adopting..Dodo?" 

"You want the Dodo?" The man asked incredulously, eyebrows shot up in disbelief. He stared at Jongin as if he had grown a third eye. 

"Um..yes?" He wasn't feeling too confident anymore, his fingers fiddling with the end of his shirt. 

"Well, Dodo is up for quick adoption. You can take him home today if you decide you want him."

Jongin wasn't prepared to take a dog home that day. He knew that the process took much longer, having to fill out a bunch of paperwork and go through different types of check-ups, and waiting for the dog to be able to come home. He had no dog beds, toys, collars, leashes, food or water bowls, or even dog food. 

However, Jongin was never good at making decisions -especially on the spot. So, upon glancing back at the glowering dog, and back up to the old man, he smiled nervously and started to pull out his wallet. 

"Are there any specific things I need to buy for him?"

"So he's a husky? He looks like a wolf!" Jongin laughed as the adoption was finalized, sending a glance over to the large cage where his new pet lay. 

The older man stared at him oddly, his eyebrows furrowed as if he didn't understand what the young male was saying. Jongin's cheerful smile weakened awkwardly, a small cough escaping his mouth as he tried to recover from his failure of a joke. Why had he even tried? 

"Hah...It's just that he's so big..never mind." Explaining himself wasn't worth the probability of digging an even deeper hole of embarrassment for him to crawl into.

"Be careful with him, he's got a pretty big attitude -being an alpha male and all that, I've had plenty of people return him within the next day." The older man warned, ignoring Jongin's poor attempt at humor from just moments ago.

Jongin smiled brightly at the warning, adamantly nodding his head as his feet tapped in excitement. He was so lonely, and a dog would definitely keep him great company. He knew within his heart that this was what he needed the most.

"Don't worry, I'm an alpha male too! Ha, I'll be able to keep him in check -I'm great with dogs! I promise you won't be seeing him back here!" Jongin reassured the old man confidently, accentuating his credence with the flex of an arm. He couldn't stop himself from saying such embarrassing things, his lack of social experience becoming quite apparent the more he spoke.

The old man stared at him blankly for a moment, before letting out a dejected sigh and offering Jongin a weak smile; the younger male lowering his thin arm when the other wished him luck (also informing him that he was closed on Wednesdays, so if he wanted to return the animal, then to drop him off any day but then).

Jongin bowed, thanking the older man wholeheartedly, before making it over to the cage where his new dog glared back at him.

Jongin discovered quickly that Dodo was not a happy dog.

The journey back to his apartment was hell; Dodo had to stay in his cage, so it was practically impossible for Jongin to find a taxi willing to let a ninety-something pound dog, inside a gigantic metal kennel, ride in the backseat. Not only that, but he had to carry two bags full of supplies for his new pet. 

Jongin had eventually given up trying to catch a taxi, and any form of public transportation was out of the picture (being surrounded by hundreds of strangers, tightly crowded together? Never in a thousand years). He had set all of his bags on top of the cage, and pushed it down the sidewalk for one and a half hours. It was a painful process, and he was given weird looks the whole way back. He wished that he could have just put a leash on the dog and walked out, but the store owner had been very adamant about advising against that. 

When he had miraculously made it back to his small apartment, he was a sweaty, panting mess. Although Jongin wanted to crumble onto the floor in a gloppy pile of grossness, he felt a tinge of accomplishment and pride. He almost had only two anxiety attacks, and only almost died five times. But now he had a beautiful, big, fluffy, dog. He had a friend now. 

He wasn't going to be alone anymore. Jongin couldn't stop himself from letting out a high squeal of excitement, ignoring his dog's low growl of agitation. 

"Richard, you have a brother!" he exclaimed as he danced around the small living room, giggling like a schoolgirl. He couldn't contain his happiness. 

Without thinking twice, he bounced to the large cages and unlatched the door. It made a loud creaking noise as the metal door swung open, allowing his new pet freedom. 

Dodo glared at him, the fur on his back rising as his fangs peeked out. Jongin cooed at how beautiful his dog was. He looked so sleek with his black fur, but also shy because of how he hunched up and flashed his canines. So cute. 

"Here, let me help you out of -ah!" Jongin screamed in horror when Dodo lunged at him after he tried reaching into the cage, jaw snapping and slobber flying out. 

"Dodo-?" Jongin's question of shock was cut off by another shrill screech of horror as the dog began to set after him. His screeching was so loud, that he wouldn't be surprised if the entire apartment could hear him, or even if the cops decided to show up. Jongin was jumping over furniture, arms flapping wildly, Dodo hot on his heels. 

He was going to die. His beautiful new pet, was going to murder him. Jongin never expected this outcome. 

Feeling a warm huff of angry breath against his ankle, Jongin squealed and flung himself on top of his kitchen counter. A pan he forgot to put away was placed conveniently next to him, so without thinking twice, he quickly wielded it.

Dodo was crouched low, growling threateningly as he slowly stalked towards him. Jongin began to wave the pan around in a panic when he felt the dog was creeping too close for comfort. His mouth dropped when Dodo snapped his teeth at him, clearly becoming more agitated with the thin man's actions. 

"S..stay! Bad boy!" Jongin whimpered weakly, swinging the pan again when Dodo snarled. His day really wasn't turning out as he had expected. His new companion hated him. 

"Sit!" Another growl was the response he was given. Jongin's eyes watered.

"Why....why do you hate me?!" Jongin suddenly wailed, dropping the pan. He ignored the loud clatter it made as it hit the floor, his hands reaching up to pull at his hair as large tears fell from his eyes. "Is it impossible to love me? I just wanted to be your friend, you know, kill the loneliness -but nooo, Jongin is stupid and unloveable and going to fucking be mauled by his fucking dog!!" 

He was so hysterical, that he didn't notice the dog sit down in apparent shock.

"I just want to love you, and for you to love me! This is so embarrassing! Do you know how it feels to be a twenty-two-year-old virgin, that can't even get his pet to love him?? Oh my god, I'm so pathetic I- are you sitting?" His eyes widened as he stared in disbelief at the large beast sitting quietly on the floor; almost as if it was waiting for him to calm down. His bottom lip trembled as he shakily wiped at his snotty nose, a twinge of hope flying him again at the sight before him. 

"You're not..going to eat me?" He asked hesitantly, mouth dropping open when the dog laid down in response. He was no longer snarling, and his hair wasn't sticking up any longer. He didn't look nearly as menacing as two minutes ago. 

He continued to sit on the counter for a while longer, before finally making the decision to get down. Very slowly, he put one leg off the counter, closely watching Dodo for a reaction, before dropping the other leg and lowering himself down. 

Carefully, he approached the big dog, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He flinched when Dodo lifted his head, eyeing his movements. 

He froze for a moment, swallowing thickly before continuing with his task. Jongin cautiously squat down and reached his hand out towards the beast. 

His hand shook as it inched towards the animal, his lip nervously caught between his teeth, and sweat dripping down the sides of his face. He figured that this could either result in him making a friend or in him losing his hand. Jongin just hoped that for once in his life, he would have good luck. 

Dodo simply looked at Jongin when the tips of his fingers brushed against his head. A sigh of relief escaped the scrawny male before a wide smile broke out on his face. He began to gently pet the top of his dog's head, excitement bubbling through him when the dog lowered its head to rest. His fur was soft and smooth, so pleasing to the touch. He would be perfect for cuddling, Jongin thought happily. 

He had successfully made a new friend. 

"Chicken, the power food. It's good for me, and good for you!" Jongin sang quietly as he flipped his chicken breast on the skillet. Dodo was laying at the entrance of the kitchen, his head resting on his paws as he lazily watched Jongin sing and dance around the kitchen. 

Since the earlier incident, Jongin's mood had improved greatly. After calming down, he had taken a shower to wash away all of the sweat from getting the dog to his apartment. Now in his comfortable pajama shorts and an oversized hoodie, he was preparing dinner for himself. 

He already fed Richard, the dumb fish taking a few minutes to notice the flakes of food, and had filled Dodo's bowl with the dog food he had bought. Glancing back at his beast of a pet, he frowned when he realized that he hadn't touched his for at all. 

"Dodo, aren't you hungry?" Jongin pouted, slightly worried that his pet wasn't eating. Dodo's ears perked up at Jongin speaking to him, his eyes flitting over to his untouched bowl, before going back to his owner. He let out a huff and rested his head back onto his paws. 

"You gotta eat, boy!" Jongin tsked as he placed his chicken on a plate, scooping up a side of rice and an assortment of vegetables. 

Padding his way over to his couch, he sat down with his food and switched on the TV. Jongin couldn't help but let out a giddy squeal when You've Got Mail started to play on the screen. He loved the story, and always felt a sense of hope for his own love-life whenever he watched it. It made him want to get a pen-pal, and then fall in love -minus the whole owning a bookstore, and going outside, part. 

"Hey, buddy, wanna come sit next to me?" Jongin cooed when he heard the clacking of paws against the wooden floor, Dodo peeking around the corner before entering the small living space. He pat the cushion next to him, eagerly inviting the large dog to get on the couch. 

Jongin nearly squealed like a teenage girl when the dog jumped up, leaning next to him. His dream of watching rom-coms and cuddling was about to come true, he couldn't believe it-

"Hey!" Jongin called out when in shock when Dodo quickly snatched the whole chicken breast from his plate, jumping off the couch before he could be reprimanded. 

Dodo ate with such gusto, that Jongin couldn't even say anything. He just simply watched as his dinner was devoured by the beast, sitting in disbelief at the site. 

"You sneaky...wow.." He muttered dazedly, his mouth tasting bitter with betrayal. He had not expected his companion to play so dirty. To play him.

Looking down at the portion of vegetables on rice left on his plate with a small pout. He figured that it was enough to fill his tummy, so he began to eat anyways, even though the main dish was gone. 

Feeling sorry for himself, Jongin dejectedly watched the movie, pitiful scoops of veggies being stuffed into his mouth thoughtlessly. Something wet pressed against his exposed thigh suddenly, hot breath exhaling against his skin with a low huff. Slightly startled, Jongin looked down at his pet.

Dodo had a small portion of chicken held between his teeth, cautiously sticking out of his mouth. He was staring up at Jongin expectantly, but the human didn't know what the dog wanted. 

"Gloating now?" He grumbled, still feeling a little bitter about his dinner being stolen. Jongin could have sworn he saw the dog roll his eyes in response. 

Huffing heavily, Dodo nudged his thigh once more before dropping the remaining chicken breast in front of him. Jongin frowned in slight disgust, looking between his dog and the slobbery food. Dodo adamantly pushed the poultry against his owner, making the man squeak out in protest. 

"Um," He stuttered awkwardly, "I'm fine...you can eat it all.."

His pet didn't seem very impressed with this response, his ears flattening annoyedly. He let out a small growl, sweeping down to snatch the meat up again, before dropping it directly onto the human's lap. Jongin's skin crawled with goosebumps, the damp warmth of the chicken freaking him out. The last thing he wanted, was slightly chewed, slobbery, food on him. 

Jongin looked at his dog and wondered if this was a peace offering -like a small form of apology. His cheeks blushed at the thought, and he could feel his heart warm.

Sure, Dodo was a little bit of an asshole at first, but he really did have a caring side! This made him smile brightly at his new pet, his hand reaching forward to softly pat the dog's head. 

"Really, I'm fine! You can eat it." He grinned when Dodo tilted his head for better ear scratches. It was so cute that Jongin could probably die at that very moment, and still be considered the happiest man in the world. 

Dodo eventually accepted the rest of the chicken. He climbed up onto the couch after eating and curled right up next to Jongin. Because of his large size, he took up a majority of the space and left Jongin feeling squished. 

But Dodo was so warm and fluffy, that the human didn't mind one bit. 

"Ngh..." Jongin moaned lightly as he pressed a second finger into his entrance, the stretch burning in a pleasurable way. 

The water in the shower was loud against the tiles, but his moans still echoed inside the bathroom. Even though he technically lived alone, he couldn't help but be embarrassed by the sounds he was making. He hoped that nothing could be heard from outside of the bathroom, because if not, then he probably wouldn't be able to look at his dog or fish in the eyes for a while. Masturbation was a very embarrassing thing to him. Especially since it was him getting off by playing with his ass. 

Biting his bottom lip to try and suppress a moan, Jongin curled his fingers forward and jolted when they brushed against his prostate. The warm water pelting against his skin only stimulated him more, all of the sensations he was feeling making him feel weak and shaky. 

Choking on a cry of pleasure, he began to thrust the fingers inside of him harder. His dick twitched in response, pre-cum already leaking from the flushed tip. Heat flooded his abdomen, and his thighs trembled in arousal. 

"Please.." He weakly gasped, quickening his pace as he felt the familiar tightening of his orgasm approaching. Jongin imagined someone else behind him, strong hands on his hips as they finger-fucked him. This imaginary person never had a face, but had a great body in his mind. 

He thought of a dominating presence, buff build, and a deep voice. His fake lover would probably be nibbling on his shoulder right now, teasing him with his teeth, as his rough thinkers would continue to abuse his prostate. He would probably act so mean to Jongin, teasing him until he would beg for release. Yes, that would be perfect. 

Unable to hold it back, Jongin sobbed loudly as he jabbed his prostate a little harder than expected. Cum shot out of him in thick ropes, his dick twitching with each spurt as his ass clenched tightly. His eyes rolled back in extreme pleasure, small whimpers and gasps continuing to escape his lips as he came down from his climax. 

Panting weakly, he shakily removed his fingers from his ass, before splashing at any remnants of cum. He shamefully rushed through the rest of his shower, cheeks flushed and lips were swollen. Jongin was still in a bit of a haze from cumming so hard, so his movements when drying himself off were a bit lazy. 

Changing into his fresh pair of clothes that he brought with him into the bathroom, Jongin opened the door but was stopped in his tracks by the sight of his dog lying at the entrance. Dodo looked up at him, and Jongin couldn't help but blush. If his dog had been lying there the whole time, then he wanted to go hide in a hole. Even though the animal probably had no concept whatsoever of masturbation, it was still mortifying to think that his pet had heard him. 

"Oh..hey, boy." Jongin coughed uncomfortably, avoiding the dog's seemingly judgmental stare. 

Jongin couldn't help but think that the anon user from Tumblr had been right -getting a pet didn't fix all of his problems. 

Dodo was probably the best thing that had ever happened to Jongin. It had been about a month since he had adopted, what he referred to as, his large beast. Dodo had warmed up to him so much, that he had actually become protective over him. But maybe a little too protective over him. 

Although Jongin became a nervous wreck whenever answering the door for deliveries, he still wanted to keep his interactions with the mailman pleasant. Having Dodo made that nearly impossible, his dog charging for the door and growling loudly whenever there was a knock. He would glare threateningly at the deliveryman throughout the whole exchange, and once even went as far as to snap at the man warningly when his hand accidentally brushed against Jongin's.

Despite being so scary towards strangers, the dog was unbelievably sweet to him. Jongin didn't find himself nearly as lonely as before. He loved cuddling with his furry monster, eating meals together (he learned quickly that he had to cook food for the dog because he absolutely refused to eat the bagged dog food), and just simply spending time with him. Dodo relieved a lot of his stress and anxieties and definitely killed his loneliness. 

But adopting Dodo didn't resolve his relationship status. He was still very single, and still a virgin. He still got horny easily and often had to rub one out up to two times a day. Jongin actually feared that his dick would fall off at this rate, or even get a rub burn. 

Glancing down at the judging animal, Jongin clenched his fists before quickly bolting off to his room. 

He should probably get a boyfriend soon. 


End file.
